


Just a Small Cut

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't even know how to tag, I ship this so hard, I'm literally just using the tag suggestions, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh by the way this is a oneshot, Ok lets get started, also my first fanfic, hope you like it, i'm excited, lots of fluff, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble in which Jyn hurts herself and Cassian helps her feel better/comforts her.





	Just a Small Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site! I hope you like it, and whether you do or not, please, please, please leave a comment. Thank you so much!

“Ouch!” Jyn yelped back a cry of pain as she dropped the fixer she’d been using with a loud clatter on the hangar floor. She winced in pain as she opened her palm, the fresh, deep crimson gash there beginning to smart.

“You okay?” A heavily accented voice asked. Cassian then poked his head out from the other side of the ship.

“Just cut myself on a sharp piece of metal,” Jyn winced again, tightly closing her palm around the wound.

Cassian set his tool down and wiped his greasy hands on a clean rag sitting nearby. Looking up again, he saw Jyn turned away from him, slightly hiding herself behind the curve of the U-wing they were working on together. He smiled at her stubbornness and walked the short distance to where she stood, her thumb wrapped around her opposite hand, pressing firmly on the skin underneath. “Let me see,” He said, gesturing his head to her hand and taking her small wrist in his long fingers.

“I’m fine,” Jyn rolled her eyes. “Just a small cut.”

Cassian eyed her suspiciously and pried her fingers loose. He instantly saw the blood and sighed as her moved her thumb away. The gash there was long, deep, jagged, and just starting to bleed. “This,” He held Jyn’s hand up so she herself could see the wound. “Is _just_ _a_ _small cut_?” He imitated her, slightly shaking her hand - gently, so he wouldn’t hurt her - to exaggerate.

Jyn looked up into Cassian’s smiling warm brown eyes. “Yes,” She smiled shyly before biting back another yelp of pain.

Cassian laughed as he bent his head and lifted the inside of her wrist to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss there and moved his lips to the heel of her thumb. Softly - oh, so softly - he kissed her again, and his sweet smile danced across Jyn’s flesh. He looked up into her enchanting gray eyes and gently tugged her over to a workbench, reaching for the medical kit on the shelf. Cassian cleaned the tender skin, and smeared a few drops of bacta into the wound.

Jyn grimaced slightly as Cassian wound a bandage around her hand, sealing the bacta in to begin the healing process. The pain subsided as soon as it came.

“Better?” Cassian asked, leaning even closer into Jyn than he had been before. He carefully laced the fingers of her injured hand into his and held them slightly above her head. His other arm snaked around her petite torso and his palm came to rest in the small of her back, pulling her closer, until their bodies pressed flush against each other. As Cassian ducked his head in, he felt Jyn’s heartbeat accelerate, now matching his own heartbeat throbbing against his chest. He lifted Jyn’s small face with his nose, gently and gracefully brushing hers with his own. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss there, right on the tip of her nose, and continued. Leaving trails of tender kisses, Cassian’s firm lips finally found their way to Jyn’s soft ones.

His hand worked its way up from her lower back and eventually merged itself in the smooth strands of Jyn’s hair, falling out of the small bun at the nape of her neck. Cassian slowly pulled his hand from Jyn’s injured one and let hers fall against his shoulder. He curled that arm around Jyn’s waist, pulling her so close, she just might have molded into his form - his very being. Jyn crept her good hand into Cassian’s dark, thick hair, tugged gently, and he let the softest and slightest moan escape against her lips.

Time crawled at an inhumanely slow pace, and the entire world began to spin. In a war, the two were lethal. Together, they melted.

Jyn sighed in rare gratification as Cassian broke away, gasping for air. She looked him deep in the eye, and gave the long-awaited answer to his previous question. “ _ Much _ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I might add another story, so this will be a collection of oneshots, but... who knows? Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a comment. Have a good day!


End file.
